Blaine is Hedwig
by totoro205
Summary: The New Directions find Blaine in the auditorium singing Origin of Love from Hedwig and the Angry Inch and find out it's his dream role. One shot right now, but i might turn into multiple one shots with different songs. My first story, so might not be the best, but I promise it's not awful!


**A/N: Hey Rowyn here! this is my first ever fanfiction and i'm super nervous. So if you read, please tell me what you think! But nicely please. This story is about Blaine singing a song from my favorite musical, Hedwig and the Angry Inch, in which I was lucky enough to see Darren Criss in. *heart eyes* Since then, i have just pictured Blaine as the role or wanting the role. I think that would be a fun story line. Maybe i'll write some more chapters about some of the other songs, so tell me if you liked this one. Sorry! I'm rambling... On to the story! Xx Row**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of it's characters...**

* * *

 **Origin of Love**

There were a couple minutes before glee starts as Blaine walked into the auditorium. He already asked the band to meet him there. He watched Hedwig and the Angry Inch again last night and has had Origin of Love stuck in his head all day, which was annoying during his classes.

Blaine hops up onto the stage and walks over to the microphone the band must have set up for him. He waves at them and nods his head so they know its ok to start.

Mr. Schuester led the glee club to the auditorium. Finn and Rachel were going to practice their duet on the stage. Kurt was towards the back, wondering where Blaine was. He didn't even send a text to let Kurt know he would be late.

Back in the auditorium, Blaine nodded his head to the gentle guitar that was starting.

Mr. Schue led the club to the doors but stopped them from going in when he heard the music start. Kurt perked up and pushed to the front of the group. He and Blaine had watched this movie and few days ago, so he recognized the song playing. Blaine closed his eyes and began to sing quietly.

The earth was still flat,  
the clouds made of fire.  
Mountains stretched to the sky,  
Sometimes higher.  
Folks roamed the earth,  
Like big rolling kegs.  
They had two sets of arms,  
They had two sets of legs,  
They had two faces peering,  
Out of one giant head,  
So they could walk all along them,  
as they talked while they read.  
And they never knew nothing of love,  
It was before.  
The origin of love  
The origin of love.

Blaine moved his body slowly to the music. What he didn't know was that the entirety of New Directions was watching him wide eyed. Kurt was the same but had a small smile on his face.

Blaine opened his eyes and began to sing again but louder this time

And there were three sexes then,  
One that looked like two men glued up back to back,  
called the children of the sun.  
And one similar in shape and girth,  
called the children of the earth,  
It looked like two girls rolled up in one.  
And the children of the moon, was lime a fork stuck on a spoon.  
They were part sun, part moon,  
Part daughter, part son.  
Ohhh oh oh oh  
The origin of love

Blaine quieted again before singing the next verse. The New Directions were stunned at the power and emotion he brought to this song.

The gods grew quite scared,  
Of our strength and defiance.  
And Thor said 'I'm gonna kill em all with my hammer,  
like I killed the giant.'  
But Zeus said no,  
'You'd better let me,  
I'll use my lightning like scissors.  
Like I cut the legs off the whales,  
Dinosaurs into lizards.'  
He grabbed up some bolts,  
he let out a laugh,  
Said 'I'll cut them right up the middle,  
Gonna cut them right up in half.'  
And then storm clouds gathered above,  
Into great balls of fire.

Blaine stopped to take a breath as the music continued louder. The new directions looked at each other. Mr. Schue was smiling and looked over to Kurt who looked proud and happy. Hell, even Rachel looked impressed!

And then fire,  
shot down from the sky in bolts,  
like shining blades of a knife.  
And it ripped right through the flesh  
of the children of the sun,  
and the moon,  
and the earth.  
And some Indian god,  
sewed the wound up to a hole  
turned it 'round to our bellies  
to remind us the price we payed.  
and Osiris, and the gods of the Nile  
gathered up a big storm.  
To blow a hurricane,  
To scatter us away,  
in a flow of endless rain,  
and a sea of tidal waves,  
to wash us all away.  
And if we all behave,  
They'll cut us down again.

We'll be hopping on one foot,  
Looking through one eye.

The music turned quiet and slowed down. Blaine closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as it played, waiting for his entrance.

The New Directions were all into the performance now, moving to the music like Blaine was. Kurt was thinking that he couldn't be more in love with one Blaine Anderson. He put himself into his performances and it was thrilling to get to see. He was even doing the Hedwig accent, which was adorable.

Blaine opened his eyes but looked down to the floor.

The last time I saw you,  
We had just split in two.  
You were looking at me,  
I was looking at you.  
You had a way so familiar,  
That I could not recognize.  
Cause you had blood in your face,  
And I had blood in my eyes.  
But I could swear by your expression,  
That the pain down in your soul,  
Was the same as the one down in mine.

Oh that's the pain,  
That cuts a straight line down through the heart.  
We call it love  
So we're holding on to each other,  
Trying to shove ourselves back together.  
We were making love,  
making love.

Puck nudged Kurt and waggled his eyebrows, which earned him a smack on the shoulder. He was so immature. Kurt immediately turned his attention back, as he knew this was the end of the song.

It was a sad story,  
how we became lonely two legged creatures.  
The story,  
The origin of love.  
The origin of love.  
Oh yeah!  
The origin of love.  
The origin of loo ooo ooove.  
The origin of looove.

Blaine was trying to catch his breath because, wow this song was tiring! He thanked the band and they left for the choir room. He sat down on the edge of the stage.

Blaine heard clapping from the back of the auditorium but it was dark. Suddenly the entire glee club including Mr. Schue appeared.

"What are you?-" Blaine started in his Hedwig accent. He cleared his throat. "Sorry I was um just coming to Glee." He finished, blushing lightly.

"Well we were coming to practice Finn and Rachel's duet but got to see a very interesting performance." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had that song stuck in my head all day and I just wanted to get it out before Glee." Blaine said quietly, blushing slightly.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

"Yeah Blaine, I have to say that was incredible." Mr. Schue said, nodding.

"Come on, even _Rachel_ was impressed!" Kurt said gesturing to Rachel, who was talking to Finn. She blushed as everyone laughed.

"I- thank you. It was just a fun little thing to do." Blaine said smiling.

"Blaine, you would be perfect for this part." Rachel said, probably because she couldn't get this part herself, so Blaine wouldn't be in the way of her _stardom_.

"Well, it is my Fanny Brice." He said to her.

"Really?" Kurt said grabbing his hand and smiling at him lovingly.

"Yeah, ever since I first saw Hedwig 4 years ago. I know that's not long but, still I love it." Blaine said.

"That's great Blaine! Not to interrupt this, but we really should get started. Finn, Rachel, you're up." Mr Schuster sent them up to the stage and the rest of the New Directions headed to the seats.

Kurt never let go of Blaine's hand as he led them to the seats in the back of the area where the group was seated.

"You were really good. I was blown away by you." Kurt said smiling and placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Thank you." Blaine said quietly and leaned over and put his head on Kurt's shoulder, their hands still intertwined.

* * *

\- **3 years later-**

"Thank you for coming!" Blaine yelled to the last audience member after he has signed their playbill.

Kurt walked up to the stage door with Rachel and Finn. The rest of the glee club trailed behind in a clump. He ran over and kissed Blaine. When he pulled away, he said "So Ms. Hedwig, how was opening night? You were fantastic."

Blaine smiled widely "That. Was. Amazing!" Rachel and Finn both gave him a hug and told him he was great. He took Kurt's hand and went to greet the rest of his friends and former teacher.

He was happier than he had ever been, because his dreams had come true.

"Kurt?" Blaine said lovingly

"Yes sweetheart?" Kurt answered looking over at him with a dazed, happy look on his face.

"You have glitter on your mouth." He said holding back a laugh.

Kurt screeched and pulled out a Kleenex from his pocket and started wiping his mouth. The rest of the group laughed. Blaine was right where he wanted to be, with the love of his life and his best friends in the world, living his dream.


End file.
